The use of the half pipe is emerging as an integral part of such activities as skateboarding, snowboarding, biking and rollerblading. In general terms, the half pipe is a U-shaped deck having a flat base with upward transitioning walls on either side to form the shape of a U. In use, a rider will ride his device up one transition wall then down the wall into and through the flats and then up the other transition wall. The process repeats itself as the rider goes back and forth, up and down through the U. As riders improve their skills in the half pipe, they begin to incorporate tricks into the ride. For example, when a rider has generated enough speed or momentum to reach and overcome the top of the transition walls, he can do tricks in the air and land back on the downward slope of the transition wall and ride back down into the flats of the half-pipe. Tricks would include anything from a simple turn of the device in the air, to multiple flips and spins in the air. The challenge is not only in being able to do the trick in the air, but also to be able to land back on the transition wall and continue riding on the device back through the half-pipe to the other side.
Riding the half pipe clearly is a dangerous endeavor. A fall from the walls of the half pipe can cause serious injury to a rider. In fact, many beginners are afraid to attempt the half pipe at all after they fall once or twice. In addition, many experienced riders are afraid to attempt some tricks for fear of getting seriously injured. As with any endeavor, in order to master it, practice is essential. Practicing on the half pipe, however, will inevitably lead to a fall and injury, and as a result, many will lose the confidence to attempt such a stunt again, regardless of the difficulty level, for fear of getting hurt.
In order to ease the learning process of learning to ride in the half pipe, there is a need for a system that allows a rider the ability to freely ride in the half pipe and attempt tricks without the fear or concern of falling hard or getting injured.